


Swimming Date

by asics



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asics/pseuds/asics
Summary: Insomnia gets ridiculously hot during the summer, so you convince Noct to sneak into the city's famous rooftop pool.





	Swimming Date

  ‘Huh, I didn’t know we had a ghost tour here in the city,’ you thought as you fingered through the overwhelming amount of pamphlets displayed in the lobby. You looked to your boyfriend beside you who fought the strong urge to pace. “Noct, relax.”

  The prince pulled down the floppy hat you let him borrow to shield his eyes from passerbys. Fidgeting with the rim of the hat, and feet tapping an unsteady rhythm, he glanced to you from the corners of his eyes. “We’re going to get caught and dad’s going to harass me.” 

  You and Noct had been suffering from boredom during summer vacation and it was way too hot to do anything outside. You suggested swimming, but Noct didn’t want to use the indoor pool within the Citadel because “the guards watch like I’m an infant without floaties,” Noct explained. You responded with the fact he doesn’t really know how to swim, but he insisted against the Citadel pool.

  In search for options, you sought out Ignis and asked if he knew of any nice community pools that generally had a low flow of traffic. He recommended the rooftop pool at the famous Insomnian Hotel downtown, but only guests are allowed to utilize the pool. He was more than willing to set up a room for you and Noct, but Noct was strongly against the idea. “$30,000 just to use the pool? Hell no!” But you  _ really  _ wanted to swim in the famous luxury pool now that the idea popped into your head. So...you decided that you two were going to sneak in.

  As Noct continued to shake his leg anxiously, the doors just beside you two opened and a couple walked in with towels and totes in hand. Noct flinched and cowered into the pamphlet display as you watched carefully over your shoulder. ‘There’s no doubt they’re going to the pool,’ you thought. Like Ignis had said, the pool was only available for hotel guests. The doors locked automatically when they closed, and the only way to get in was with a key card. Many people had already come in, but not for the pool. This couple was your ticket in.

  “Noct,” you said in a hushed tone, grabbing his wrist. He allowed himself to be dragged along, all the while pulling the brim of your hat further down his face.

  Noct shuffled forward while you held the door open for him. “We’re going to get caught, [Y/N], they’re gonna kick us out-- its going to be so embarrassing!”

  You smiled and kicked his butt lightly as the door closed behind you. “We’re already in, but if you keep acting suspicious like that, we  _ will  _ get found out.”

  Noct continued to trail you as you looked for a place to sit. “Here, let’s sit here. Close to the door.” Noct spoke, pulling your arm down to the unattended chairs.

  “But there’s no sun here!”

  “Good! I don’t want to burn anyways.”

  You set down your bag and pulled the towels out, handing Noct one and smoothing out yours over the chair, tucking the corners into the crevices of the furniture. Noct simply threw his towel over the chair and sat, reaching into the depths of the bag for the sunscreen. He hastily applied copious amounts of the lotion on his skin, threw on his sunglasses, and leaned back. Part of you wished he would take off his shirt, but the latter part was glad that nobody else here would see him shirtless.

  Noct felt the same about you, but didn’t realize it until you stripped out of your shorts and shirt, revealing your swimsuit. He immediately sat up and pulled you down to frantically whisper in you ear. “What are you doing?!”

  You looked at him confused. “Uh, getting in the pool?” You watched Noct pout subconsciously and couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was. “Why don’t you join me?”

  Noct glanced over at the inviting water that shimmered and sparkled under the sunlight. He watched the few people who were splashing about-- mostly children and one or two adults with their babies. One young couple occupied the only corner within the pool that was shaded from the sun. Most of the other pool visitors were sunbathing. “Do I have to?” He whines, however not letting go of your hand.

  “Well, no,” you said, stifling a giggle. “But it would be much more fun if you did.”

  Noct grimaced as you slid out of his grasp and watched you walk away. His eyes scanned your body from your shoulders down, where they stopped on the cheeks of your butt. Hypnotized, the world faded out of existence around him as his eyes focused on the swaying of your hips. As you descended the stairs into the water, Noct’s attention was pulled at the sound of curious whispers. “Hey, check her out.” one man murmured, jutting his head towards you. “She’s totally your type.”

  His friend smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck. “Nah, she’d never date someone like me...besides,” the latter looked over to Noct slyly. “I’m pretty sure she’s with that guy.”

  Noct grinned proudly to himself. ‘Hell yeah she is, so keep your beady eyes off her,’ he thought. He returned his gaze back to you as you emerged from under the water and smoothed your hair out with your hands. The first of the men, though, wasn’t giving up. “C’mon man, you’re way better lookin’ than that emo boy. I’ll get her number for you.”

  Noct sat up immediately at the sight of movement from the corner of his eye. The guy approached you with confidence, his shoulders back and his chest puffed out. Noct scrambled to his feet, discarding the hat and his slippers before jumping straight into the pool. You yelped in surprise as Noct grabbed you from behind to spin you around and place a possessive kiss on your lips. Your hands instinctively snaked around his neck and your body arched into his embrace, seeking contact.

  You felt Noct moan into the kiss before pulling away, leaving you breathless. He glanced to the side to see the man looking on baffled. “What was that about?” You cooed, caressing his cheek with your thumb.

  Noct tightened his hold around your waist and pressed his forehead to yours. “You’re just so irresistible, babe.” He leaned down and captured your lips in a sweeter, loving kiss that he couldn’t help but smile into. “I love you so much,” he muttered onto your lips.

  “I love you too, dumb-dumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I've had the insatiable need to write it since the day I snuck into a hotel pool myself. I may write a smut continuation if it gets enough interest, so let me know if you're interested!


End file.
